


炖肉三十题

by Rmiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Skinny!Steve
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmiro/pseuds/Rmiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>人类!Chris / 吸血鬼!Sebastian</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. #1 Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类!Chris / 吸血鬼!Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运以前的文  
> 没水平的新手小白肉，  
> 因为实在太羞耻play我也没改以前的  
> 就这样【手动拜拜.gif

昏暗的房间深处，隐隐约约传来低沉的喘息声。  
Sebastian靠坐在角落地板上，痛苦的捂着胸口。  
这并不是他第一次经历战斗，但是这绝对是最让他窘迫的一次。  
插进胸口的木桩仅仅只距离他心脏几公分处。该死的内斗，Sebastian心想，他的伤口还在流着血，但是却因为大意轻敌而染上的药物而使得始终无法愈合。  
他尝试着想挪动自己的身体，却只能感觉一阵钻心的疼痛。  
一只吸血鬼最终因为失血过多而死。Sebastian举起苍白的手，盖住了自己的眼睛，这可不是什么值得称赞的死法。

轻轻的推门声响起，Sebastian猛地张开双眼，如果不是他希望的那个人的话，他现在可没有任何可以还击的力量。  
“Hello？ 有人吗？”Chris顺着屋外的灯光眯着眼睛打探着隐藏在黑暗深处的模糊人影。  
“Chris…是我” Sebastian艰难的张开嘴。  
“Sebs？你受伤了？”Chris慌忙走过去检查他的伤势，空气中弥漫着厚重的血腥味让他担心的皱起眉头。

感觉到对方的接近，Sebastian顾不得胸口的木桩重重扑倒在Chris的身上，他已经口干舌燥了，几天没进食加上过多的失血已经让他严重渴血。他急切的撕扯着Chris的衣领，看到他暴露在空气中的血管，扼住他的脖子，毫不犹豫的咬了下去。

獠牙刺破皮肤下的动脉，温热的血液涌进喉咙，Sebastian发出满足的呻吟，饥渴的吞咽着，喉头不断上下滚动。身下的男人只是闷哼一声，却没有制止吸血鬼的打算，而是抬起自己的手掌温柔的抚摸着Sebastian的头发，另一只手则小心的环住了对方的腰。  
Sebastian感觉到自己的伤口正在逐渐愈合，甜美的血液和久违的人类气息包围着他，这种温暖的感觉充斥着他，让他更加不知餍足的汲取着对方，苍白的身躯也渐渐覆上一层淡粉色。不够，他感受着喉头滑过的液体，他需要更多，更多。

“嗯…”  
Chris放大的瞳孔里已经渐渐模糊了焦距，喉咙里溢出一声细小的哽咽。Sebastian敏锐的捕捉到了那个微弱的声音，他猛的抽离了对方的脖子，看着不断大口喘息着的金发男人，抑制住自己还未满足的饥饿感，只是伸出舌头反复舔舐着Chris脖子上的咬痕。

“满足了吗？Sebs。”好半天Chris才找回了自己的声音，突然被一只受了伤的吸血鬼一下子带走了大量血液并不是一件很舒服的事情，他担心的看着依旧跨骑在他身上的Sebastian咬着牙缓缓拔出身体里的木桩。

“啪” Sebastian丢掉了手里的木桩，歪着脑袋看着Chris，依旧饥饿的身体催促着他，因为短暂的吸食而泛起粉红色的肌肤随着呼吸上下起伏，他瞪着通红的湿漉漉的眼睛，不停地蹭动着身下的Chris。

他还需要更多。

Chris在磨蹭中感到一阵热流冲进他的下身，他默默注视着因得不到满足而难受的Sebastian，抬起头吻住了他，而Sebastian几乎是立刻张开嘴回应了他，Chris伸出舌头一寸寸的在他口腔里吮咬舔舐着，然后退出来，顺着他的下巴一路吻到脖子，沿路做着印记，最后停留在他的颈边慢慢啃咬，在Sebastian有些泛红的肌肤上留下点点齿痕。

Sebastian紧闭双眼，顺从地仰起头迎合着Chris的动作，呻吟着，他舔了舔红润的嘴唇，愈发的口干舌燥了。Chris伸手抓住Sebastian的臀部揉捏着，另一只手则迅速的解开皮带和拉链，发现Sebastian的内裤的已经被渗出来的前液打湿了一大片。

“嗯…啊啊…好难受…Chris” Sebastian喘息着，不断向上抬高臀部蹭着，妄图缓解啃咬带来的酥麻快感“帮帮我…Chris…”

Chris迅速的将Sebastian的裤子一起扒下褪到膝盖，张口含住了他的阴茎前端，舌尖在上面不断打着圈，Sebastian剧烈地颤抖着，喉咙里满是破碎的呻吟声，身体的热度从下腹蔓延至整个臀部。

Chris撑开Sebastian紧致白皙的臀瓣。右手顺着臀缝一点点探入未经润滑的后穴，干燥的肠壁立刻把Chris的手指紧紧咬住，一阵刺痛感让Sebastian发出难耐的呻吟，蓝绿色的眼睛在瞬间就湿润了。

“Chris…Chris…”

“shh，shh，没事的，放松。”空出的那只手不断抚摸着Sebastian的胸口，捻起他粉色的乳尖来熟练的揉搓。嘴巴将將Sebastian的前端全数深吞到喉咙中。

“啊….嗯…”Sebastian无法克制的叫出声，头向后仰去，双膝不断的颤抖。

Chris的舌头滑过柱身，又逼出了一点Sebastian从喉咙深处发出的呻吟。埋在吸血鬼体内的手指缓慢的，温柔的扩张着，先是一根手指一点点深入，随后又慢慢伸入第二根、第三根手指。Sebastian的臀部随着手指的抽动摇晃着，他扭动着屁股挺向Chris的手指。

“安静。”Chris拍打了一下他的屁股，三根手指并行插入又抽出，在他体内不断转换角度似乎要找着什么，当直到触碰到某一点时，Sebastian忍不住发出了一声尖叫。他感觉自己的阴茎被温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着，后穴被Chris用手指不断进出操的都能出水了，前后两点不断的夹击带来的快感让他快疯掉了。

“操，Chris…快点…Please… please…操我” Sebastian将自己的屁股不断往后推，后穴紧紧咬住了Chris的手指。

Chris將手指抽出，上面还包裹着湿润的肠液。他将Sebastian压倒在地板上，解开裤扣，释放出自己已经涨得有些痛的阴茎。

巨大炽热的分身撑开了紧致的甬道，让他们两同时发出了难耐的呻吟，Chris将下体一下子全数推进了那个热切欢迎他的蜜穴。

“Sebs，你好紧”，Chris用力地咬着牙才控制着自己不要立刻在这具美好的身体里胡乱冲撞。Sebastian大张着腿环住对方的腰，想要他进入的再深一点。他眉头紧紧皱着，眼睑不安地跳动，嘴唇微微张着带着无声的渴求。

“嗯…….” 逐渐适应了入侵的异物，Chris浅浅抽插了几下让他忍不住哼出声，Sebastian已经湿润的肠壁又开始不断分泌湿滑的肠液，“Chris…Chris…再重一点…更多…”

回应他的则是突然开始的猛烈抽插，Chris整根抽出又狠狠的完全挺进去，瞬间爆发的快感只能让Sebastian更紧的抱住Chris的肩膀，身体随着对方越来越快的撞击摆动着。肉体的撞击声回荡在黑暗的房间里。Chris深深的顶入Sebastian并停留在体内，他们的身体紧贴着对方，Sebastian可以感觉到体内的阴茎又胀大了几分。前端猛然撞上某一点时，吸血鬼发出哭泣般的尖叫，内壁反射性地收缩着。

“啊…嗯……再深一点…操” Chris的手在Sebastian纤细的身体上游走，感受着这具平时冰冷的躯体因为他而如此火热起来。他伸手刮搔着吸血鬼敏感挺立的乳尖，嘴唇狠狠堵上那张不停在渴求自己的嘴巴。同时稍稍改变了下姿势，让自己的每次撞击都能刺激到对方敏感点。

Chris不断戳弄着Sebastian紧致火热的小穴。Sebastian的身体开始剧烈颤抖，他知道他快到了，Chris快速挺身，再次拍打起Sebastian的臀肉。

“Chris…我…我要射了” Sebastian的声音已经完全沙哑了。

“还不可以，Sebs”Chris在他耳边呢喃，“说你想要为我射出来，Sebastian。”

“嗯…啊…我…我想要为你高潮…Chris…”Sebastian因为Chris的话更加激动，湿润的眼睛又慢慢汇聚着水汽，他的后穴不停收缩，努力忍耐着，胯部不断向上磨蹭着Chris，前液不受控制的不断涌出。

“来吧…为我射出来”

“上帝…啊啊…操…ChrisChrisChris…”再一次狠狠撞击后，Sebastian几乎是立刻射了出来，在没有任何抚慰的情况下，白浊的液体喷溅到了两人结合的小腹上，湿哒哒的顺着肌肉线条滑下去。

高潮带来的快感让Sebastian更加敏感，破碎的呻吟全化为低沉的喘息，后穴始终紧紧吸住Chris，Chris感觉自己也要到了，高潮时的Sebastian哭叫着他的名字，后穴更加绞紧的包裹着他，把他逼近到高潮边缘。Chris抓着Sebastian的臀肉，在高潮那一刻将精液射进炙热的最深处。

房间里回荡着两人的喘息声。Chris从Sebastian的身体里退出来，Sebastian因为后穴的空虚不满的哼了一声，无力的瘫软在地板上不想动，撑开的后穴缓缓流出Chris的精液。两人彼此交换了个抚慰的亲吻，手来回在对方身上抚摸，直到彼此的呼吸又开始加重。Chris双手将Sebastian抱离了地板，将他轻轻的放在床上。

“还想再来一轮吗，我的亲爱的blood slave，Chris先生。” Sebastian语调轻快的说道，露出两颗可爱的小尖牙。虽然他还是有点饥饿，但是他还是不介意在吃饱之前再来一轮的。

“要知道，你刚刚不止喝了我400cc的血。”Chris双手叉着腰看着床上的人，“你伤刚好，冰箱里还有点吃的，我去拿来。“

“嗷“看着对方因为得不到想要的回应时鼓起的嘴巴。Chris凑过去，让他们彼此鼻尖贴着鼻尖，眼睛里除了对方再也看不见其他人。Chris伸出一根手指贴上Sebastian刚刚还在大声索求，现在依旧红润的嘴唇。

“好吧，你可以可以得到它，不过得等我休息一会。“  
Sebastian乐的在床上打滚，他总是能在这个男人身上得到任何他想要的。


	2. #2 Awkward Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve / Bucky

Bucky擦着身子从浴室里出来的时候正好看到满身是汗的Steve准备走进去。刚锻炼完的金发男人胸口还在上下起伏中，汗水透过白色背心打湿成一片完美的凸显出紧实肌肉的线条。Bucky觉得喉咙有些发紧，他挑起一边的眉毛仔细打量着Steve，嘴觉勾出一道要做坏事的笑意。下一秒他就敏捷的将Steve拉进刚刚用过的浴室并迅速的把浴帘扯上。

“Bucky——”Steve才刚开口就被顶到浴室湿滑的墙壁上，一双炙热的嘴唇就这么压了上来，背心的下摆也被撩起，他一把抓住那双在他身上探索的不安分的手，“这里可是公共浴室，Bucky。”  
“唔？”Bucky被钳住了双手，但是这并不妨碍他乱动的脑袋，他探出舌尖一点一点舔着Steve的脖颈，满意的看着血管在慢慢发红的皮肤下跳动着。

“停下Bucky，等下说不定会有人来。”Steve在做着最后的徒劳无功的反抗，但是显然他已经放弃了对Bucky的钳制。

“不管。”Bucky贴着Steve滑了下去，利落的扒开裤子，看着眼前已有勃起趋势的前端，张开嘴毫不犹豫的含了进去。

“唔，你不要后悔。”Steve低哼一声，手深深插进Bucky柔软的棕发里。看着Bucky那张艳红的，平时总被他舔得湿湿的嘴唇吞下自己迅速肿胀的肉棒又缓缓吐出，带出的前液和唾液混合在一起从Bucky合不上的口里流出，溅落到地上混在一滩水渍里。Steve忍不住伸出手指滑过Bucky的脸庞探进了那张火热的口腔，他感到身下人的舌头几乎是立刻缠住了他。Bucky细嫩的舌头反复舔吮着Steve的指头并发出一阵黏腻的鼻音。

Steve抽出手指让Bucky转了个身胸口紧贴着墙壁背对自己。这样的姿势让Steve能够清晰的看到挺翘撅起的臀部下那个隐秘的穴口正在不停张阖着，指尖上残留着的唾液当做润滑挤进了柔嫩的肠壁，不断模仿性交的动作进出做着简单扩张。手指每次擦过某一点时都会让Bucky蹩着眉发出愉悦的低吟，让他颤抖着把腿分得更开。

“嗯…啊…Steve…进来…嗯……”

Steve摁住Bucky的腰，将三根手指抽出，扶上自己的阴茎重重向前一顶，肉棒挺近狭窄的甬道，Bucky哼出几声鼻音，后穴紧紧收缩着，贪婪的咬住身后火热坚挺的肉棒。Steve享受着被肠壁紧紧包裹住的快感，缓缓挺动着，Bucky抬起腰臀，迎合着后面的撞击。

“啊…啊…嗯…”额头深深埋在自己的手臂里，因为快感而止不住的呻吟混合着些许抽泣哽咽，Bucky随着Steve的顶撞节奏上下扭动着身体，好让他再进入的更深一点。下身也因为抽插也颤颤巍巍的站立起来。

空旷的浴室中，只有啪啪的肉体撞击声。Steve一个挺身，逼得Bucky一声短促的尖叫。当回音飘进Steve的耳朵里时他这才意识到他们还在外面，他通红着脸一只手堵上了Bucky不断呻吟的嘴巴，另一只手匆忙的打开了水龙头。倾泻而下的水柱瞬间就把他们打湿了，流水冲刷的声音稍稍遮盖了些Bucky不知羞耻的喘息呻吟声。

啪嗒。

正好在这个时候，美国队长四倍听力的耳朵捕捉到了来自外面越走越近的脚步声。沉溺在兴奋中的Bucky也听到了，他紧扣下唇，努力压抑自己的喘息。

来的那个人似乎也是刚刚锻炼完，他走到Steve他们的隔间，开启水龙头自顾自的洗了起来，好像并没有注意到隔壁发生的事情。

Steve发出叹息的一声，身下的动作并没有停顿。Bucky被Steve猛地一下顶在墙上，牙齿咬进肉里克制自己不要叫出来。但是Steve显然没有要帮助他的打算，肉棒整根抽出再狠狠的顶进去，每一下都让Bucky忍不住想大声的哭叫起来。

“呜…嗯…嗯啊…”Bucky难耐的呻吟压抑不住的还是泻了出来，肠壁吸缠的更紧了，当Steve狠狠擦过他体内那一点时，Bucky终于忍不住，浑身细微的抽搐着，小声抽泣了起来。

 

“嗯？什么声音？嘿，老兄，你在哭吗？”来自隔壁的声音瞬间让Bucky僵直了身体。突如其来的刺激让他反射性的绞紧后穴。

Steve压抑住要射精的冲动，俯下身子低沉的在他耳边说，“回答他，Bucky。”

话语间的热度扑到耳朵上让Bucky兴奋又尴尬的颤抖着。酥麻感瞬间从脊椎散向全身，他想回给Steve一个狠狠的白眼，但是身后不停的撞击几乎让他站不稳。最后他只能哆哆嗦嗦的开口。

“我…嗯…我还好…”

“噢，是吗？听你的声音好像不太像，是有什么烦心事只能躲进浴室里哭吗？我经常来这里健身，总是能遇见那么一两个，我也有过这种时候，相信我，老兄……..

Steve饶有兴致的看着身下Bucky想叫又不敢叫，只能断断续续故作平稳的回答隔壁那人的话。于是难得坏心眼的靠过去，舌尖灵活的顺着Bucky敏感的耳廓舔弄了一圈，让Bucky身体发软到无法继续站立。

“说了你不要后悔的。”

Steve双手牢牢地箍着Bucky的腰，不断的向刚刚探索到的那一点用力顶弄着。

“哈啊…啊…嗯…”Bucky被刺激的眼泪都出来了，欢愉的表情沾染上些许的狂乱。声音里混和着呻吟和浓重的哭腔，“呜不行了…别…嗯…不要了…啊啊…”

这回再粗心眼的人也应该听出来里面的人在干些什么了。那人于是慌慌张张的冲洗完留下一句“你们继续“就飞快的跑了。

浴室里又只剩下他们两个了，Steve也不再忍耐 ，更快的抽动起来， 做着最后的冲刺。

“啊啊…Steve……用力…啊嗯…”精液射进后穴的时候Bucky也忍不住射了。高潮中的痉挛的后穴还在温柔的收缩着包裹住Steve的柱身。 

Steve在这酣畅的快感中拔出分身，双手环住Bucky两个人就这么贴在墙壁上依偎着，Steve靠过去亲吻Bucky的额头，不知道是汗湿的还是被水打湿的脸上满是暖暖的笑意。

最后Bucky是被Steve半抱着做完清理的，考虑到今天经历的一切，他实在是羞耻的不想动了。他想开口，却发现嗓子已经沙哑了，只能闷闷的憋出一句话“Steve，我们回去得好好谈谈这件事。”


	3. #3 Body Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris / Sebastian

Sebastian现在很焦虑。考虑到等会他要和Chris拍在天空母舰上对持的戏份，他有些不知所措。他看了剧本，他知道这是一段很有张力的情节，而且他也很期待和Chris的对手戏。  
但是，该死的。

昨天在拍外景时，Chris不小心打烂了他放在作战服里的抑制剂，唯一的那一瓶。

而且……关键是，

该死的发情期是在今天。

***

“松手” Chris手抵着Sebastian的脸，在用力一扯后将他拖到自己身上，Sebastian背压着Chris的胸使劲摩擦着想挣脱开来。

Chris的胸膛很结实。这是Sebastian脑海里第一反应。他对于和Chris这么近距离的接触有些紧张。他想稍稍拉开一点他们之间的间隔，但是他似乎远远低估了一个alpha对发情期的omega的影响力。事实上，只要Chris光站在那就足够让Sebastian眩晕了。Chris贴近他的时候，Sebastian腿就有些发软了。当他压着Chris的时候，alpha充满力量的气息喷洒在他敏感的耳边上，让Sebastian立即感到一阵电流从脊椎迅速蔓延开来，身体不受控制的发起了颤，后穴中好像有温热的液体流了出来。软下来的他只能无力的继续磨蹭着身下坚硬的Chris。

大概没有好好保管最后一瓶抑制剂的结果就是，一场简单的打斗戏让两人厮磨的变得有些异样。

Chris也感觉到有些不对劲，他从Sebastian身上闻到了散发出来的谈谈柠檬甜味，属于omega的气息像猫咪小爪子一样轻轻挠着他，他有些愣愣的看着Sebastian睁着他的大眼睛，浑身有些颤抖的，舌头飞快的舔过自己的嘴唇。

Sebastian发情了。

然后Chris突然想起自己昨天犯的错。

噢。老天。

***

“很好，这条过了。”导演终于发了善心喊了卡。Sebastian飞快的从Chris身上起来，动作大的让他踉跄了一下，他撑起发软的腿招呼也没有打就逃也似的跑掉了。在公共场合没有使用抑制剂而突然的发情对于omega来说实在是有点危险，所幸的是剧组里的大部分都是beta，并没有很多人注意到了提前进入情热期的Sebastian。

此刻的Sebastian闻起来就像一块松软的柠檬蛋糕，甜甜的让人忍不住想咬一口。本能让他拍摄时几乎要瘫软在Chris的身上。但是谢天谢地他还残存着一丝理智，他颤抖着从兜里掏出钥匙奔向自己在车上的休息间。

Chris看着Sebastian跌跌撞撞的背影，手指摩挲着好像上面还残留着omega香甜的气息一样。他想起昨天失手打碎抑制剂时Sebastian惊慌的眼神，但是在面对自己着急的道歉之后又腼腆的开口，用着那个软糯的语调笑着说没关系，这并不是多大的事的时候Chris才第一次感受到第一个人的笑容可以像这样，先是嘴角扯出一个弧度，然后眼角舒展弯下来，最后眼睛里像盛着有星星要溢出来般的真诚的注视着他…

*** 

拍摄完这一段之后两人并没有什么安排。Chris在和剧组的人请好他们两人的假之后，转身走向了Sebastian刚刚消失的方向。

房间里暗暗的并没有开灯，Chris跟随着空气中漂浮着的浓烈信息素味道站到了那扇虚掩的门前，房间内传来的微弱的喘息呻吟声几乎是立刻就让他硬了。

Sebastian裤子半褪，双腿大张的躺在床上，他的下体湿的一塌糊涂。看到Chris推门的那一刻，他发出一声尴尬羞耻的尖叫，他两根手指还插在穴口里，湿滑的体液正顺着大腿泊泊流下来打湿了身下的床单。完蛋了，全部被Chris看到了。Sebastian绝望的心想。他怔怔的看着眼前的Chris，把湿哒哒的双腿稍稍并紧了些，手指从小穴里抽出让他哼了一声又带出不少湿漉漉的液体。他觉得自己暴露在人前还是在自己暗恋的alpha面前简直是自己人生最大的丢脸事迹没有之一了。

Chris走近他，伸出手从Sebastian的脚腕一直抚上了他白皙的小腿，Sebastian呜咽了一声，手掌的触碰让他的身子细微战栗起来， Chris的味道充斥在他鼻尖，让他空虚的肉穴不停分泌出更多的透明液体。

他以为自己会被Chris看不起什么的，他闭紧自己的眼睛不敢看上方的人。但是他心中所想象的那种被狠狠羞辱的场景并没有出现。他感到一个充满热度的吻落在他的额头。Alpha身上火热的信息素温柔的包围着他瞬间将他点燃起来。

“可以吗？Sebs，需要我帮助你吗？”

Sebastian的脑袋都要烧坏了，细密的汗水打湿了柔软的棕发散落在额间让他有些看不清，身体因为对结合的渴望急切的在床单上扭动着，但是这些却不能给他带来一丝丝安慰。他难受的快死掉了，他迫切的需要某样坚硬火热的东西狠狠的贯穿他。

“Chris……你不需要这样的……你不用为了打碎我的抑制剂就这样……嗯……”Sebastian大口的喘着气，试图保留住最后一丝理智，他不想让Chris在这种半强迫下来帮助他度过热潮期。“唔……你可以帮我…帮我联系下…Chace吗？”

在Sebastian被Chris低吼一声用力按进床垫的时候他才意识到，永远不要在一个占有欲极强的alpha面前提另外一个人的名字才是明智的选择。Chris一只手拖住Sebastian的后脑勺，将舌头顶进他的口腔里肆意搅动，激烈的吮吸舔舐着Sebastian的下唇，另一只手则不断游走在光裸的皮肤上，逼得Sebastian无法自控闷哼出声。

“嗯……啊…...Chris……”Sebastian被咬的湿润红肿的嘴唇张合着轻声呢喃。舌头像毫无意识般的一遍又一遍的舔着嘴角，泪水充斥在因为欲望而发红的眼眶中。Chris伸出一根手指抹掉了Sebastian嘴角溢出的口水，然后顺势向那张火热的嘴唇里探去。Sebastian顺从的张开嘴，舌尖纠缠着侵入的手指。两根，三根，Chris在Sebastian始终半张着无法合拢的嘴里模仿着交合的动作抽插着，带出的晶亮液体流满了omega的整个下巴。

“Chris……求你……我，我想要……”

“你不是说要Chace的吗？” Chris没有停下抽插的手指。发情期的Sebastian几乎没有任何反抗能力，散发出来的甜腻信息素不断刺激着Chris的神经。Chris一把握住那个在不断渗出透明液体的性器。不紧不慢的上下撸动着，时而指尖按压住顶端阻止住omega射精的欲望，Sebastian紧咬的嘴唇发出抑制不住的呻吟，快感和羞耻感同时向他袭来让他的穴口和铃口又涌出来更多的淫水。

“不…不是的…不要Chace……”

“那你想要什么。”

“求你，求你……Chris……我只想要你……” Sebastian忍不住终于哭叫出声。被羞耻感笼罩的他仰起脊背，因为alpha的靠近而颤抖的喷出更多的热潮。

“Sebby…”Chris拥住Sebastian的肩膀，把头深深的埋在他的脖颈间。从第一部电影两人合作开始，Chris都能看到这个罗马尼亚籍的孩子在片场和其他人玩笑打闹，却唯独见到自己就开始低下头一脸的不知所措。“我以为你是在讨厌我”Chris闷闷的开口，嘴唇紧贴上omega颈侧的腺体，用力的啃咬着那里。

Sebastian看着Chris，脸颊染上一层更深的粉红色，他遵循着omega的本能，伸出手牢牢的攀上了alpha的脖子，抬起胸口让自己的上半身紧贴着Chris坚硬的胸膛，双腿紧紧的环住alpha的腰，难耐的挺动着泛滥的下体磨蹭着Chris隔着裤子抵在他腿间的性器。

“听着，Sebs，我会帮你，这无关之前的事，但是我必须让你知道，我不想伤害你”。Chris看着身下湿漉漉的omega，他需要用自己全部的自制力才能克制住想要直接操干那个湿淋淋的小穴的冲动。他想要温柔一点，无关信息素的影响，虽然他也不知道为什么从他第一眼看到这个星球上最甜的小孩起就无法克制的生出一股冲动想要把这个人紧紧搂在怀里。

“嗯……快一点……”

Sebastian呜咽着，抽搐着身体，只是因为Chris安抚的一句话就激动的不能自已，泪水混合着汗水沁湿了满脸。他只要一触碰到Chris就无法控制地渴望着更多。他张着被泪水沁湿的大眼睛，露出乞求的表情看着身上的alpha。

“耐心点，小东西，我会照顾好你的”

Chris揉捏着紧翘圆滑的臀瓣，伸手向后穴探去，那里已经湿滑不堪的不需要做任何的扩张了。Chris释放出火热的肉棒在流淌着淫水的穴口磨蹭着。然后用力挺腰，肉棒深深的挤进早已经湿滑的肠壁内。

“啊啊……嗯……”空虚许久的后穴终于得到满足，紧致火热的肠壁热情的包裹着alpha的阴茎。Sebastian呻吟着抓紧Chris的肩膀。敏感的穴口在刚接触到粗大的茎身时Sebastian就达到了高潮，一股股白浊持续的喷出，喷溅到两人的胸膛上。

Chris被高潮时突然缩紧的甬道夹的头皮发麻，下体毫不犹豫的大力抽插起来，粗大的柱身每一次抽出就有更多的体液不断的溢出来，然后再被堵上，发出淫靡的水声。突起的龟头频繁的撞向Sebastian的敏感点，顶的他浑身瘫软，生理性的泪水因为快感不断的流出来。

“啊啊……嗯……太深了……我不行了……”Sebastian双腿打开被Chris的阴茎不断的操干着，连续的高潮让他失去了神智，湿滑的双腿挂在alpha的腰间，两只缠着脖子的手也软软地垂下来搭在alpha的肩膀上，身体随着阴茎撞得一下一下晃动。Chris捧着他的屁股操的太过用力，每一下都狠狠的顶弄着最深处，让他除了本能的哭叫喘息外再也说不出其他的话，大量温热的液体随着Chris缓慢抽插的动作被带出来，打湿了他的腹部，使他的下体看起来更加的糟糕。这种陌生的感觉是他从未体验过的，还未消褪的快感聚集在下身，在一次重重的抽插撞击之后，Sebastian敏感的身子又颤抖的达到了高潮。

“Sebs，你希望我标记你吗？”Chris搂着Sebastian，圈住自己肿胀的阴茎，几乎是咬着牙齿克制的说道。

“嗯……Chris……啊……我想要你标记我……想要你射在我里面……”Sebastian反复舔舐着嘴唇，眼神迷惘看着Chris，后穴不自觉的大力收紧。

“kid，接下来可能会有点痛。”Chris俯下身子啃咬吮吸着Sebastian的脖子，挺立的肉棒插回甬道中，不断挺进着向更深处戳去，alpha的阴茎卡在洞口迅速成结，将火热的精液全数灌入湿润的肠壁内。标记带来的巨大痛感和剧烈快感让Sebastian再度高潮，抽噎着迎接着Chris强烈信息素的包围。

***

Chris的手臂紧紧的圈住Sebastian，他们喘息着一起滚进床单，高潮完以后两人渐渐平复下来。此刻的Sebastian闻上去满满是他的味道，Chris忍不住又舔咬了一番那个标记。

“我并没有讨厌你，Chris。”Sebastian睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看向Chris，嘴角又勾起了那个甜甜的弧度，他看上去已经累坏了，但是满是汗水的脸上却带着满足的笑意。”你那么完美我不想给你惹上麻烦，而且，我只是想要Chace来给我送瓶抑制剂什么的，他现在就在克利夫兰这。“

听到这番话Chris才想起原来Sebastian听到了他先前闷闷说的话。他有些不好意思的抓了下自己的头发，“事实上，这感觉不懒，当然也不会给我带来麻烦什么的……”

老天，Chris，快说出口。

“嗯……就是….刚刚我们没有用套而你正好处在发情期，所以…….你知道的，我会好好陪着你的。”

不知道是不是Chris表现的像个青少年一样的说辞让Sebastian扑哧一声笑了出来。他蜷缩进Chris的怀里，alpha立即张开怀抱将他搂紧。阳光和柠檬的味道混合在一起让Sebastian心暖暖的。Chris骨节分明的手掌一遍一遍的抚摸着Sebastian留长的棕发，眼神里似乎有什么期待的看着他的omega。

接下来的事情就丢给后来再想。Sebastian看着Chris真诚的眼睛，属于Chris的omega，还是很棒的啦。

 

“”


	4. #4 Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom!Chris / sub!Sebastian

上。

“Sebs，今天早上有个你的信件，我先替你拿了。”助理在嘱咐完之后的工作安排后，把手边的那个包裹递给他。

“嗯？我都不记得我有买过什么东西了，噢，谢谢。”Sebastian有些疑问的接过那个包裹打量着它，看上去包装的好像并没有什么特别稀奇的地方。最上面那层只简单的写着“『XXX杂货店』祝您生活愉快“的字样。Sebastian拿在手里晃了晃，感觉沉甸甸的，里面一点东西碰撞的声音都没有发出来。

Sebastian原先是猜想这或许是有人填错了地址寄错了人什么的，他心想先把它放在一边等下次再遇到快递时要他退回去。

直到他不小心扫到包裹的绑带上面系着的那张小卡片。

“带上它。”

Sebastian愣了两秒，喉咙无法克制的吞咽了一下，一股热流淌过自己的下腹部。

他实在太熟悉这个字体了。

——

Chris一回到家的时候看到的就是这样一副光景。

Sebastian背对着门口，安静的跪趴在地上，全身上下赤裸的只包裹了条内裤，露出他漂亮的背部线条，双手被皮革制手铐锁住背在身后。钥匙工整的摆放在他的脚边。

当然，还有那个项圈。

那个崭新的黑色皮革项圈。紧紧的贴合着Sebastian白皙的皮肤，银色的锁扣闪耀着暧昧的光点。

Chris知道在那项圈的前端挂着的是个圆形的铭牌上面刻着红色的五角星，这是他亲手选下的，他也知道在那繁复的花纹下刻着的是他们两人的名字。

这个人是他的所有物。

Chris挑起一边的眉毛，这的确是个赏心悦目的画面。

似乎是听到后面的响动，Sebastian不安的扭动了下身子，随即又僵直的停住。

他没有得到Chris的命令。

Chris将脱下来的西装外套挂在门口衣架上，随手扯松了自己的西装领带，慢慢走近他。

“Sebastian”

Chris的手搭在Sebastian的肩膀上，大拇指怜爱的来回抚摸着那个项圈，“你是一个乖孩子，Sebs，你今天很听话的完成了我给你的任务。”

 

“我想，”Chris继续说着，手掌向上移动，轻轻的揉了揉Sebastian柔软的头发，“你的表现值得得到一个奖励。”

Sebastian紧闭双眼，因为Chris的表扬以及触摸发出满足享受的低哼，身体不自觉的磨蹭起Chris的西装裤腿。

“想要更多吗？kid。“Chris低沉的开口，一只手慢条斯理的解下自己的皮带，向Sebastian的脸靠去。

Sebastian喉头忍不住咕哝出声，还带有些热度的皮革气息包围着他让他兴奋的颤抖起来，全身都透出一层粉红色，Sebastian咬着嘴唇点了点头。

“是……是的……求你……sir“

Chris骨节分明的手掌执着皮带在Sebastian的颈后缓慢游移着，一路向下，顺着光滑的肌肉线条轻轻触碰着Sebastian的背部和胸口。

Sebastian努力压抑着自己的呼吸但还是变得渐渐急促起来，乳尖在若有似无的摩擦刺激之下慢慢的挺立。他不断舔咬着自己干涩的嘴唇，内裤下包裹着的阴茎已经半硬，渗出的前液打湿了一大片布料。

“漂亮的孩子，”Chris叹息着，“我可以将这个用在你的背上，你的屁股上，还有……”

皮带的尾端顺着脊背滑了下去，越过那双被皮革束缚带限制的双手，抵进了内裤上那个凹陷处。

Sebastian颤栗的性奋着，他抬高自己的臀部，臀瓣翘起隔着棉质的布料主动的蹭着后方的坚硬物，股缝随着他的动作不断收缩。他剧烈的喘息着，胸口不断的上下起伏，他几乎无法克制想要呻吟出声，甚至想要开口大声乞求Chris给他更多。他想要不顾一切的伏在Chris的脚边虔诚的亲吻着那个男人的一切。  
Chris可以对他要求任何事，而Sebastian为了这个什么都愿意答应。

——

“Greedy kid，“Chris低声笑了一下，语调里充满着难掩的热度，手掌取代冰冷的皮带移向Sebastian已经泛滥的下体，将他的内裤褪稍稍扯下来一点，瞬间弹跳出来的阴茎在冰冷的空气中微微颤抖，渴求着上方那个施与者的点点关注。

Sebastian无意识的摇晃着自己的臀部，难耐的呻吟声透过紧咬的嘴唇里泄露出来。

“不是现在，kid，”Chris轻声说，向后退开一些距离，他捡起旁边的钥匙抓在手里把玩着，看上去他并没有要好心帮忙解开手腕上束缚的意思。

“去卧室，Sebastian。“

Sebastian呜咽出声，过多的快感堆积在一起让他脑子一片空白。双手的限制以及长时间的跪立让他几乎无法站立起来，他仰起头睁着泪眼朦胧的眼睛看向上方那个人，发出像小狗一样的委屈鸣叫。  
他看见Chris就站在那，衣衫完整，只是有些许的凌乱。他注视着他，那双蓝眼睛里透露出的赤裸欲望让他的下身迅速收紧，前端颤动着又渗出更多的液体。

然后他明白了Chris的命令。

他小心的倾斜自己的身子，咬着牙颤抖的抬起一边的大腿一步一步爬行过去。膝盖与地板的摩擦让他痛的有些难受，然而更加难受的则是他腿间因为羞耻而涨到发硬的阴茎，他甚至觉得自己前端渗出的黏腻液体会流下来打湿这一路的地板。

他几乎花了将近一个半世纪的时间才颤巍巍的爬上床，努力保持着Chris命令的姿势趴到床上，阴茎挤压磨蹭着身下的床单让他难受的想哭。双手因为被束缚住的关系他甚至不能回头看着卧室门口的方向。

就在他焦急的快要发疯时，他听见了Chris走进来的声音和拉链被解开的响动。

 

下。

Chris火热的手掌在他身上游走，轻轻抚摸过Sebastian的小腿，背部，肩膀，手指有技巧的揉捏着他泛起粉红的身体，指尖上传来的酥麻感让Sebastian只能把自己深深的埋在床单里呻吟着。

Chris的手指摩挲着Sebastian的脸，捏着他的下巴将他拉扯到自己的胯下，“吸它，“Chris命令道。Sebastian顺从的张开嘴，将Chris的巨大含入火热湿润的口腔。

Sebastian的嘴巴被Chris塞得满满的，他用力的吸吮着，舌尖卖力的在前端打着圈，渗出的前液顺着舌头流进喉咙，Chris的味道，热度还有力量全都充斥在他口腔里，让Sebastian的喉咙里只能间隙逸出些难耐的呻吟。他睁着有些被汗水和泪水打湿的眼睛，抬头看着Chris就好像他深深的渴望着这个一样，他的手臂和手腕因为长时间的固定在隐隐作痛，但他仍然大张的嘴吸吮舔舐着，发出淫荡的吞吐的水声去取悦Chris。

“Good boy，”Chris一只手抓着他的头发，胯部前后挺进抽送着，另一只手顺着他的脊背蜿蜒向下，“看看你现在的样子，下面都已经湿成这样了。”

Sebastian被Chris的话语刺激的全身开始细微战栗起来，他发出呜咽的声音，继续艰难的仰起脊背吞咽着，每一次都竭尽全力将它包裹在自己的口腔里。 

“把你的屁股抬起来，kid。”

Chris在用力向深处顶弄几下之后放开了Sebastian的脑袋。Sebastian听话的蜷起自己的膝盖把臀部高高敲起，Chris的手指顺势滑入他的臀缝抚摸着。

“你今天表现的很乖，所以我们就不用那些玩具了，嗯？”Chris转身压着他光裸的背部，腾出一只手温柔的在Sebastian的胳膊上来回游走着以缓解他的不适。“虽然它们每次都能让你爽的尖叫起来。”

“嗯……是……是的，sir，求你，sir……“Sebastian呜咽着，呼吸急促，因为忍耐而皱紧眉头，额间全是被汗水浸湿的散发。

“你应该说什么，kid“Chris的手指在Sebastian的穴口浅浅的按压着。

“求你，sir，求你进来，求你使用我“Sebastian轻声呻吟着，确保每一句话都能清晰的让Chris听到。他啜泣着，晃动起自己的臀部不断向后方靠去渴望得到更多的触碰，像一个真正的小婊子一样，Chris唯一专属的那一个。

Chris的笑容落在他的项圈上，手指一点点的探进火热湿润的后穴，同时弯下腰，舌头和牙齿沿着脊背一路舔咬下去，在Sebastian的身上留下鲜明深红的痕迹。湿热刺痛带来的窒息快感强烈包围着Sebastian让他忍不住哭了出来，眼神开始渐渐有些涣散。他的主人正在标记他，占有他……Sebastian颤抖的弓起身子，把腿分的更开，他渴求着这个，他想要Chris的阴茎狠狠的打开他，填满他，让他除了尖叫再也想起不来其他。

借助润滑的手指几乎没有任何阻碍就进入他的体内，细微的不适感让Sebastian轻哼一声，随即更加放松的扭动起身子敞开自己来迎合手指的抽插。Chris的手指不断的变换角度操弄着Sebastian，每一下都准确的狠狠擦过他的敏感点。Sebastian呻吟喘息着，他无人问津的阴茎已经硬得发痛，滴落的前液已经把身下的床单打湿个彻底。

“求你，sir……我准备好了……sir“Sebastian乞求的呻吟着。

“嗯哼，这是给你的奖励，kid。”Chris抽出手指直接将自己的阴茎顶了进去，全根没入。然后倾身向前开始大力抽插起来。

Sebastian发出一阵短促的尖叫，Chris几乎快要把他操进床垫里，让他只能摇摇欲坠般迎合着Chris的猛烈撞击摇摆着自己的腰肢，手指紧紧抓着洁白的床单，令人窒息的快感几乎快将他淹没，他开始无助的啜泣起来，小腹在床单上无力的摩擦着自己的性器。

“说出来。Kid，你属于谁？”Chris俯下身子咬上了他的后颈，用力的舔舐啃咬着那里已经艳红的皮肤。

“你。Sir，我是你的。”Sebastian抽噎着，声音因为哭叫而变的有点沙哑，“所有都属于你……Sir……“

“看看你，kid，被彻底操开的一塌糊涂的样子，”Chris用力的抽插着，重重的顶向Sebastian的敏感点，“你喜欢这个，是吗？”

“是……是的……sir”Sebastian止不住的尖叫起来，身体剧烈颤抖着，手臂绷的紧紧的，脚趾因为快感而蜷曲起来。

“你能因为这个为我射出来吗，kid？”手指勾住那柔软的皮革项圈将Sebastian头抬高，另一只手则向下不断的捏弄揉搓着胸前挺立的乳尖。

“求你……sir……让我……求你”Sebastian被感官冲击的头昏脑涨，瞳孔因为快感而扩散的失去焦点，他不断舔舐着自己红润的嘴唇，破碎的呻吟里充满了渴求，急切想要释放的欲望几乎将他逼疯，但是他知道Chris才是那个掌控一切的人。

“现在，Sebastian，射出来。”Chris在他耳边说着，炽热的气息喷洒在Sebastian的耳边让他立即就高潮了，未经触碰的性器激烈抖动着，一股股白浊持续的喷出，四处溅落到床单上，有些甚至喷溅到了Sebastian的胸口上。Sebastian的意识变的有些模糊，强烈的快感在他脑袋里爆炸开来。Chris喘息着吻上了他的额边，火热的嘴唇在太阳穴附近厮磨着，下身依旧缓慢而坚定的继续干着Sebastian还在细微扭动的身体，最后Chris低吼着在那个紧致的甬道中将火热的精液全数喷洒出来……

**

Sebastian是在一片温柔的亲吻中醒过来的，他挣扎的坐起来发现身下的床单已经换成了新的，他的身子也被仔细的清理过了。

“hey，kid。你的手还好吗？“Chris抱着他一起滚进了柔软的床单里，手不断揉捏着他仍然有些红肿的肩膀和小臂让他放松，Sebastian仰头向Chris的怀里蹭去，眯着眼睛舒服的享受着这一切，“很好，sir，我感觉很好。”

Sebastian晃了晃自己被勒的有些发红的手腕，嘴里溢出满足的呻吟，然后他戳了戳自己的新项圈，手指反复摩擦着那块铭牌，现在的他只感觉到自己是多么的安全以及幸福。

“听话的乖孩子，好好睡一觉，你需要休息。”Chris吻着Sebastian脖间的项圈，手指插进Sebastian柔软的发间里轻轻的拍了拍。

“和你睡在一起吗，Sir？”

“是的，kid，我会照顾好你的。”


	5. #1 Anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skinny!Steve / Bucky

离『那件事』已经过去了好几天，他们谁都没主动讨论起这个。但是他们彼此都知道，有什么东西悄悄的改变了。

**

Bucky将自己埋进床单里，深深的吸了一口气，喉咙里逸出一丝含糊压抑的呻吟。

好吧。James • Buchanan • Barnes，踏出这一步你就完蛋了。

他翻过身，额前的刘海垂下来模糊了他的表情。Bucky的视线向下飘忽着，双手压着小腹，他穿着的还是那天的衣服，那件白色的衬衫，深色的裤子紧紧的包裹着他的臀部。

他像想起什么似的脸立刻红透了，眼眶像是要哭出来般开始泛红。

你简直无可救药了，James。他摇了摇脑袋，想要把某种东西驱逐出去。但是他的确又该死的想念着那个。失落感和空虚感这几天都牢牢盘踞在他脑海里。他忍不住渴望着，那一天的所有，Steve的一切，声音，味道和触碰简直让他控制不住的上瘾，那种温柔的流连在他的脸上，身体上，阴茎上的抚慰感以及……在他后穴里的那种满满的充实感……

他咬着下唇，舌头快速滑动着，喉头重重的上下吞咽，眼里满是跃跃欲试的兴奋感和浓浓的渴望，羞耻禁忌带来的快感瞬间游窜至全身让他细微战栗起来。

Steve不在，没人会发现这个的。

他抬起一只手，颤抖着顺着自己脖颈抚摸下去，缓慢的，一颗一颗的解开上衣的扣子，渐渐的露出他隐约的肌肉线条和平坦的小腹。

房间里很安静，只有胸腔内剧烈起伏的心跳声不断敲打着他的耳膜。Bucky的呼吸愈渐变的沉重急促起来，他的手开始在身上四处游移。Bucky轻轻喘息着，舌头不断舔咬着红润的嘴唇。他尝试重复着那天的动作，手指犹豫着捻起一侧的乳尖轻轻的按压了一下，瞬间酥麻的电流让他浑身抽搐紧绷起来。控制不住的反复揉捏几下之后，胸前的肉粒很快因为刺激而充血挺立起来，Bucky低声呻吟着，眼神渐渐开始被快感和羞耻感浸染变得失去焦点。Bucky咬住另一只手想阻止自己再溢出那些让他羞耻脸红的呻吟喘息，他真的从来没想过抚摸揉弄自己的乳头会有这样大的快感。

Bucky放开自己已经被捻弄的红肿的乳头，双手渐渐向大腿中间探去。他像放弃似的认命闭上自己溢满泪水的眼睛，任由自己大口喘息着。

还不够，Bucky心想。他慢慢回想着那时候身体被一点一寸填满所带来的甜蜜快感，Steve的手指……Steve的阴茎……Bucky不自觉的开始缩紧臀部轻轻扭动起下体。

“Steve……”

他在恍惚中好像看到了自己金发好友正温柔的看着他，并微笑着伸出那双细瘦的手紧握住他与他十指交缠。Bucky微微抬高头，睁着泪眼朦胧的蓝绿色眼睛盯着自己下方高耸凸起的地方，那里的布料已经濡湿一片了，他看着自己轻轻摇晃的臀部像是想要找寻什么方法来缓解他肿胀的阴茎在裤子里受到的压力似的。Bucky紧张的吞咽着，他仿佛感觉到Steve脸上温柔的笑容又加深了一些，然后一种更深层的欲望从Bucky的脊椎处攀升让他无法遏制的低声呻吟起来，被羞耻感烧的一塌糊涂的脑子只能依稀的感觉到Steve牵引着他们两人交合的手掌一点一点的顺着他的肌肉线条滑了下去。

“嗯……Steve……”炽热的手掌在触碰上顶端时Bucky忍不住呜咽了一声。那样的感觉让他觉得很好。他急切的解开自己的拉链，握住了自己微微勃起的茎身，开始在手里上下笨拙的套弄起来。 

“Steve……”他满脑子都是Steve，他无法克制的回想着，想象着Steve含住他的阴茎上下吞吐的动作，想象着Steve那根在他屁股里反复撞击的感觉，想象着他的好友涨红的脸大口喘息着，瘦瘦小小的身体却仍然紧紧的搂住他，手指深深陷进自己腰部的样子……

颤抖的拇指轻轻按摩起自己的前端，那里已经渗出不少的前液将手指打湿。他更加用力的撸动，指甲不断刮搔滴着水的铃口，Bucky咬紧自己的嘴唇，脸上被刺激的酡红一片，生理性的快感让他不由自主的发出断断续续的呻吟。

“嗯……啊啊……Steve” Bucky弓起身子，头向后仰去靠进柔软的床单里，他紧闭双眼，完全沉浸在欢愉之中，即将高潮的窒息感让他张开口大声喘息着。

但是，不够，还不够……

Bucky皱紧眉头呜咽，手上的动作也不禁慢了下来。他像无法满足般扭动起腰肢在床单上蹭来蹭去，他想起Steve的手指以及阴茎大力爱抚的那一点，那种能让他瞬间攀上顶点的刺激。Bucky发出一声近似啜泣的哽咽，忍不住将自己翻了个身，褪下了巴的紧紧的裤子。他的一只手还圈在阴茎上，另一只手则颤巍巍的抚上了自己高高翘起的臀缝。手指借助晶亮黏腻的前液在后穴周围按揉着，Bucky咬了咬牙，挤进了一根手指。

“啊……嗯……”许久未经欢爱的甬道痉挛般收缩着，白皙的大腿轻微的发着颤，Bucky不停的呻吟着，听不出声音究竟是欢愉还是痛苦。他又加入了一根手指，两指并入在有些湿润张阖的甬道里开始抽插起来。

“Steve……Steve……”

Steve抓着他的手推进了第三根手指，Bucky剧烈颤抖了一下，腰都软了下来。前端被火热的手掌包裹着，后方的小穴在润滑下开始随着手指的抽插发出滋滋的声音。还不够，还不够，Steve呜咽着，想象着好友的肉棒狠狠擦过他敏感点的样子用力捅入自己的手指，前后两点同时被点燃的快感太过强烈刺激，Bucky仰起头抽噎起来，牙齿几乎将柔软的唇舌咬出血，大量的泪水从眼眶中涌出打湿了两边的头发。临近高潮的时候，Bucky全身都激动的紧绷起来，他已经完全失去了稳定的频率，他拧着眉头，红润的嘴唇张开，一遍又一遍的低声呼唤着自己好友的名字。

“啊啊……嗯……Steve……”Bucky尖叫一声，握紧前端痉挛抽搐的射了出来，喷溅出来的点点白浊沾染到自己的小腹以及床单上，与滴落的汗液混合在一起把身下搞得一团糟。

Bucky全身瘫软的倒进床铺里，抽出还埋在小穴里的手指，慢慢平复着自己的呼吸，他迷蒙的盯着手指尖湿哒哒的白浊液体，像是着迷一般不由自主的伸出舌头慢慢将它们舔吮了进去，腥膻的味道立刻充斥在口腔之中。当他烧糊的大脑突然意识到他正在干什么的时候，他赶忙抽出自己的手指窘迫的大口喘息起来，全身颤抖着泛起一层更深的粉红色。红肿的后穴一张一合好像仍旧在渴求什么一般，理智告诉Bucky应该要快点爬起来把这个淫靡的现场收拾好别让Steve看到，但是仍有些不知餍足的身子却四处叫嚣着他现在一点都不想要动弹的事实。

“Bucky——你…在做什么”

熟悉的声音在他还泛着潮红的耳边炸开，Bucky倏地睁开眼睛，飞快的转过头，呆滞的看向房间的门口，那个声音的发源处。

他不知道那扇门究竟是什么时候被打开的。

而他也不知道他的金发好友究竟看到了多少……

 

**

 

屋内的气氛是与外面截然不同的炙热。

Steve僵硬的站在门口，喉咙有些发紧。

他看到自己的好友双腿大张的跪趴在床上，高高翘起的白皙臀部，混乱的床单上面还遍布着可疑的痕迹。

这一切几乎快烧灼掉Steve的视网膜。

“Steve……嗯、Steve……”

Bucky正在看着他，湿漉漉的大眼睛充满了淫欲的气息，红润的嘴唇还泛着淫靡诱人的水光。

“Stevie……进来……”

那个淫荡的样子，就如同那天激动的恳求着一切一样。

在理智断线之前，他已经不由自主的迎了上去。Steve努力控制住自己不要颤抖，他看着他的好友，扭动着臀部，渴求的呼唤他，津液从他半张的口中淌下，而Bucky甚至没想过要伸出舌头把它们舔掉。

Steve褪下Bucky的衬衫，一路亲吻着他的脊背，在他肩胛骨附近留下一番牙齿啃咬的痕迹。Bucky温顺的呻吟，鼻腔发出一阵短促的舒服闷哼声。这种感觉是真实的，Steve也是真实的，天知道他在Steve出现的那一刻身子马上又被点燃，不知羞耻的渴望着他好友的抚慰，他扭过头，迷失在了Steve压上来的灼热亲吻之中。

Bucky发出含糊的低吟，手胡乱的抚摸着Steve，不断抬高屁股去磨蹭着身后Steve大腿根部的裤子，他急切的想用任何方式去得到Steve的触碰。

“Bucky，hey，我就在这，Bucky……我会陪着你的，好吗？”

Bucky呜咽着，有些困难的点点头，垂在腿间刚刚释放没多久的性器又颤巍巍的再度硬挺起来。

Steve向下看着Bucky，握住自己的阴茎上下磨蹭着Bucky湿滑的臀缝，他的好友现在简直是一团糟，浑身像是被丢进水里一般被汗水打湿的彻底，那张平时就湿漉漉的，此时更显红艳的嘴唇还在张阖着，带着恳求的语调和眼神呢喃着望着他，那样直观的效果让他的性器几乎迅速的充血挺立，Steve咬了咬牙，他需要用尽全身的力量才能克制自己不要眩晕过去。

穴口已经被手指先前扩张过了，但是粗大发烫的阴茎挤进甬道时Steve还是发出了一声压抑的低吼。他能感到Bucky温暖紧致的后穴紧紧的包裹着他，食髓知味的身体与他紧密贴合，Steve细瘦的手掌在Bucky的臀上收紧又松开，鲜 红的指印便鲜活的浮现了出来。Bucky抓紧身下的床单抑制不住的尖叫，被充实的快感太过强烈让他几乎无法顾及其他，只能向后挺动起屁股迎向身后的撞击。

“Steve……啊啊……”

Steve的手抚摸着Bucky湿黏黏透着粉色的皮肤，从大腿开始一路抚慰过Bucky滑腻的脊背，最后停在他红透的胸膛上，轻轻的揉弄起那里已经红肿的乳头。

“不要……那里……Steve……嗯……”Bucky抽噎着，敏感的乳尖被肆意玩弄让他又哭了出来，这一切都实在太超过了，下身激烈的撞击几乎让他透不过气来，“Steve……你……你究竟是在哪学到这些……嗯……东西的……”

Steve弯腰亲吻Bucky的腰部灼热的皮肤，金色的刘海挡住他大半红透的脸，但是他身下的动作却没有停滞，他更加大力的挺近，想要找到那天让Bucky爽到失神的那一点，“大概……我有一个好老师？”

“Steve……你……”Bucky颤抖的呜咽，被Steve的话刺激的不知道该怎么拌回去，他本能的缩紧后穴，感觉到对方阴茎在他体内又胀大了几分。这个小子，下身的发育怎么这么好。Bucky想开口抱怨，随即被一阵激烈的撞击抽插顶弄的膝盖差点软下来。

“嗯……Steve……啊啊……”

Steve的手指深深陷进Bucky的腰肢，他用力的操干着，小穴中不断有肠液被带出来再被肉棒堵上，肉体的碰撞声以及Bucky的呻吟声统统都充斥在他耳朵里，他感觉他在操到某一点时，身下Bucky几乎是剧烈抽搐的发出一阵拖长的甜腻尖叫。Steve反应过来，然后更加频繁用力的撞向那一点。

他想听到那个声音都快想到发疯了。

“Bucky……”

“啊啊……Steve……”Bucky大幅的晃动起臀部，一直渴望的被填满的快感连绵不断的侵袭着他，“好深……用力……嗯……啊啊……”身子又一阵剧烈的颤抖，Bucky终于撑不住上身深深的陷进了床单里，Steve看着Bucky满足到失神的脸庞才意识到，他的好友在没有任何抚慰的情况下，只是被自己操干着后穴就颤抖着高潮了。这种认知带来的兴奋感在他头脑里爆炸开来，同时后穴突然绞紧的快感让他一阵头皮发麻，在用力顶弄了几下之后，Steve剧烈喘息着，将阴茎拔出来射在了Bucky依旧在迎合的湿滑臀部上……

 

**

他们两人再一次喘息的倒入床铺里，这一次，没有人累的先睡着。Steve看着Bucky担心的眼神微微的笑了一下，瘦小的胳膊紧紧的环住Bucky，然后凑过去将嘴唇印在对方的唇上。Bucky眨眨眼睛，随即放松下来投入到这个吻中。

“Steve……

“嗯？”

“下一次，嗯……你可以射在我里面……”

“//////////”


End file.
